


Full of surprises

by PoemAboutCitylights



Series: Cute boyfriends being cute [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Humour, M/M, cute boyfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Dan shook his head, rolling his eyes in disbelief, “You’re full of surprises, Verstappen.”Max blew him a kiss, “That’s why you love me.”





	Full of surprises

“I can explain!” Dan called out the second that Max stumbled into the older one’s room, a little out of breath from hurrying up, without knocking on the door – there wasn’t anything they were hiding from each other, so why bother?   
It took Max a couple of seconds to take in the scene displaying in front of his eyes and he blinked, once, twice and then a third time, his hand freezing on the doorknob.   
“What the fuck,” he whispered, eyes widening while Dan hastily tried to cover himself up with the sheets he had been lying on top of, face turning red in horror.   
“Oh my God, Maxy, I-…”   
“What the _fuck_,” Max repeated, because he didn’t _understand_, mouth going dry, his limps still paralyzed in shock. It was like his brain had suffered a blackout, unable to process what he had just seen.   
“Bugger,” Dan cursed, eventually having managed to wrap himself up in the crispy white sheets, a dash of colour still sticking out.   
“Fucking hell,” was the only thing Max could say, while he kicked the door shut absent-mindedly.   
“You weren’t meant to find out-…” Dan started but Max cut him off by raising a hand, still dumb-struck, wondering if his tired brain has simply made up what he had seen a minute ago.   
But the bit of lilac fabric on his shoulders was proof enough that he was _not_ going insane.   
Dan’s cheeks were still burning red, embarrassment written all over his face and only now Max realized the open laptop that was sitting on the side of the bed that Max would usually sleep on.   
Was his boyfriend watching porn?   
Was he watching porn… wearing _that_?   
Max had to swallow hard and his lips parted slightly, while Dan didn’t manage to face his gaze.   
Whatever the explanation for all this was, Max was literally dying to hear it and the fact that Dan was apparently wishing the ground to open up and swallow him whole due to being caught by Max stirred something in his guts that he’d label as a certain something between amusement and… something else.  
Max pressed his lips together, trying his best to hide away the smirk that was tugging on the corners of his mouth, along with the gasp of breath that he was bottling up.   
“I’m waiting,” he then said, raising an eyebrow, while Dan eventually looked up at him, long lashes fluttering open.   
“F-for what,” Dan asked and _oh my God_, was he stuttering?  
Max felt a wave of heat rush through his body at the realization.   
“An explanation,” Max said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.   
Dan’s mouth opened and closed several times before his gaze dropped again, his pretty face burning in shame.   
Max decided to make a move and sit down on the edge of the bed next to his boyfriend, guiding him to look up by raising his chin with his hand. It did not escape his notice that the older one shivered when he touched him.   
“Dan…” he whispered in a hoarse voice, before he cleared his throat, “can I… may I?”   
His fingers curled around the thin sheets that the Aussie had wrapped around himself to protect him from the younger one’s gaze, waiting for the Renault driver’s approval.   
Dan hesitated, a shaky breath escaping his lips, before he eventually nodded, eyes now focused on some point at the other side of the room.   
Max’s finger trailed along one of the lilac straps that went over Dan’s tanned shoulders and collarbones, before he took the sheets in his hands again, slowly pushing them aside to look at what he had only caught a glimpse of before, breath getting caught in his lungs.   
The lavender coloured bra was what he saw first, lace hugging Daniel’s muscular chest.   
Max’s eyes travelled south, taking in the Australian’s flat stomach and his toned abs. His navel, however, was hidden away by high waist panties that made Dan’s waist look like no one’s waist should look – at least if Max wasn’t supposed to come untouched just from looking at it.   
He was well aware that his jaw had dropped and Daniel was now peeking at him sheepishly, not having missed out on the Dutch’s reaction to his outfit.   
“You like it,” Dan mumbled and it sounded way too smug already, making Max twitch nervously before their gazes met again.   
From the way they were sitting, Max was able to get a look at Dan’s laptop screen – and whatever it was that Dan was watching, it definitely wasn’t porn. Max was almost disappointed, frowning at the screen. When Dan followed his gaze, the Aussie quickly closed his laptop, cheeks heating up again.   
“Uh,” Dan made and Max just looked at him, waiting for the older one to explain himself. His boyfriend remained quiet, though.   
“What is all of this, Dan?” Max therefore eventually asked, still feeling a bit dumbstruck by his discovery and fucking hell, those _hips_.   
“I, um,” Dan started, nervously licking his lips, “I’m watching my favourite teenage show.”   
“Your- your favourite what?” Max repeated, wondering if he had either misheard or if Dan was using a code or something that he didn’t catch.   
Dan avoided his gaze and let out a sigh, “My favourite teenage show. It’s, um, _One Tree Hill_? I, um, I watched it growing up and, um, I know it’s not a very manly thing to do, and-…”   
“You…” Max started, “you watch your favourite teeny show i-in lingerie to… is this something sexual?”   
The colour that flushed on Dan’s cheeks at the question was absolutely _adorable_ and the Aussie quickly shook his head.   
“No, it’s, um, I guess I’m… bloody hell, this sounds so weird… reliving my teenage years, I reckon?”   
“In lingerie…” Max repeated, just to make sure. Maybe he had crashed into Lewis and was now hallucinating. It didn’t seem like the most impossible thing.   
“I guess?”   
“That’s… that’s cool,” Max said, shrugging his shoulders, and Dan’s gaze snapped up.   
“Cool?”   
“It’s _hot_,” Max added and Dan’s blush mixed with a _he’s gone insane_ kind of look.   
“This fantasy, does it make you my girlfriend?” he asked and the look in Dan’s eyes was to _die_ for.   
“Max-…”  
“No, let me finish, I’m being quite serious here. Because if you were my girlfriend,” he placed a quick kiss on Dan’s lips, “my super-hot-in-lingerie-girlfriend, I’d totally be into watching your favourite teenage show with you and cry over some ice cream.”   
“Max,” Dan said, “we literally eat ice cream in bed and cry every other day. I don’t need to be your girlfriend to do that.”   
Max pouted, “But I really want you to? I’ve never had a girlfriend.”   
“Yeah, because you’re gay.”   
“Yes, I know, and you’re not a girl just because you’re wearing a bra but… you do imagine being a girl, don’t you?” he asked, knowing his boyfriend well enough to read him without the Aussie having to actually answer the question.   
“Where’s all that excitement coming from? I’d thought you’d be mad?”   
“Mad? _Mad_?” Max echoed, staring at the older driver incredulously, “have you _looked_ at yourself?”  
The hint of a blush was back on Dan’s cheeks and Max took the chance to press another firm kiss against the other driver’s lips, before he got up and grabbed a box of ice cream from the freezer.   
“Now move over, I’m the big spoon today.”   
Dan shook his head, rolling his eyes in disbelief, “You’re full of surprises, Verstappen.”   
Max blew him a kiss, “That’s why you love me.”   
Dan chuckled and rolled his eyes again, before settling back against Max’s chest.   
“You want me to braid your hair?” the Dutch mumbled against the older one’s dark curls, drawing a snort from Dan.   
“And I thought I was the one with the weird kink.”  


**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the fact that I'm a sucker for crossdressing fics + the channel+ interview thing Dan did for French television where he said that "One tree hill" was his favourite show growing up and how he doesn't consider it a masculine thing  
(which is bs, because it doesn't make men any less masculine to watch this type of show, but I felt inspired to write this nonetheless)  
Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (I'm thinking of writting a second PWP part and... yes, um, I'd like to hear your thoughts on that)


End file.
